


Gender is Just a Word

by DapperMuffin, PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, anyway this is just me dumping more headcanons, logan uses they/them pronouns, patton uses all pronouns but at different times, theyre both icons, we stan honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Logan decides it's time to come out to his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Gender is Just a Word

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this after the second part, I really did, but then I started doubting whether or not people would want to read it. Recently, though, I reread this and the other parts I hadn't posted, and I'm not sure why I didn't post it. Here it is anyway, hope people still want to read it

He couldn’t keep doing this. It almost felt like he was lying to them, and it didn’t benefit anyone to keep this secret. He just had to gather his courage and tell them.

“So, Logan?” Roman’s green eyes were fixed curiously on him. “You wanted us all here to tell us something? What was it?”

“I…” Logan suddenly couldn’t think, not with their eyes on him. His brain was functioning as though it had turned to mush, and all of his thoughts felt like they were coming through filled with static.

He couldn’t do this…

“Well?” Roman demanded impatiently, and Patton put a hand on his arm.

“Don’t rush him, okay? I’m sure he’ll tell us on his own time, but we’ll need to be patient.”

“You’re right, Patton. Sorry, Logan.”

They wouldn’t… reject him, right?

Logan realized he’d been holding his breath, and he released it, taking in a large gulp of air. He  _ could _ do this. It wasn’t so hard. Just two words.

“I’m nonbinary.”

It came out as a rush, all the words blurring together, and all at once it was as if a great weight had lifted from his shoulders. The hardest part was over now.

Hesitantly, he raised his gaze to take in his boyfriends’ reactions. Patton’s eyes were wide, and he was chewing his lip, while Virgil seemed thoughtful, and one of Roman’s eyebrows was raised. It wasn’t overtly negative, then…

Virgil was the first to find his voice. “Well, that’s–that’s okay, Logan. Thank you for trusting us. It was pretty brave to say it.” His soft smile made Logan oh so happy.

“We support you,” Roman added as an afterthought. “Sorry about trying to rush you, especially when it was something so important.”

Logan couldn’t help the small grin that split across his face. “In that case… could I request that you use they/them pronouns for me?”

“Of course, mi amor.” Roman grinned back at them.

Patton had been strangely quiet through all this, lips pursed, eyes almost… guilty. His fingers idly twirled the sleeves of his hoodie between them as though he was a spider spinning a web.

“Patton?” Logan asked softly, and Patton startled. “Is something the matter?”

“No–no,” Patton said, although he sounded unsure of himself. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

“Hey.” Virgil cut in, attempting to look stern as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s clearly not nothing, it’s bothering you, and if it’s important to you, then it’s important to us.”

Patton blinked, clearing his throat uneasily. “Alright then. Here goes. I’m genderfluid?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, which seemed to match the unsure approach Patton had taken with his announcement. “Sorry, Logan, didn’t mean to steal your spotlight.” He gave a half-hearted chuckle. “I, uh, don’t really mind what pronouns you use for me, since it changes so often anyway, but right now I like they/them.”

“That’s so cool!” exclaimed Roman, eyes shining with admiration and adulation for his partners. “Can I still call you my boyfriend, then? Both of you…?”

“It’s probably better to use ‘partner,’” Patton replied. “That way, it’ll alleviate some confusion.”

“Partner for me as well,” said Logan, slightly uncomfortable about the topic.

“Alright, I can remember that,” Roman said, and Patton squeaked as Roman wrapped his arms around their shoulders from behind, but as Patton relaxed into Roman’s arms, they tilted their head back to nuzzle into his neck.

Logan watched with a fleeting sensation of longing, a feeling that began to dissipate as Virgil stepped up next to them, shooting them a questioning look that was answered by a quick nod, and Virgil placed his hands on Logan’s waist and leaned his head on their shoulder.

“I’m not worthy of you.” It slipped out of Logan’s mouth without their permission, and they felt Virgil’s fingers tighten ever so slightly.

“BS, Lo, if anyone’s undeserving here, it’s me,” Virgil muttered.

Patton blinked. “Come on now, kiddos, that’s no way to be talking! Why don’t we just decide that we’re all incredibly lucky to have each other the way we do?” They laced their fingers through Roman’s, which were still resting on their shoulders.

“Hear, hear,” Roman agreed softly. From where Logan was standing, it almost looked as though Roman’s eyes were shiny with tears, although it was hard to tell from this distance.

“Oh, man. I love you guys so much,” Virgil chuckled, eyes squeezed shut, running a hand through his purple-dyed bangs, and Logan couldn’t help but gaze at him lovingly.

“You’re all so amazing,” Roman added, playfully ruffling the top of Patton’s curls, to which he received a quiet, “hey!” and a little giggle.

“You guys came at a time in my life when I really needed you, so thank you so much,” piped up Patton, unusually subdued as they leaned back into Roman.

“I have never felt this way about anyone other than you three, as cliche as it sounds,” sighed Logan. “You make me feel alive.” And they did, and Logan loved their partners more than they could ever have thought possible. They never wanted this to end, for as long as they lived.


End file.
